


I Idolize the Light in Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [11]
Category: Game of Thrones- Television
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Setting, so fluffy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Bran and Jojen kiss in front of people aside from a snooping Arya was after Bran’s first large scale piano recital</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Idolize the Light in Your Eyes

Jojen had watched Bran play a thousand times- a thousand times. Every time had been amazing, Bran's talent was undeniable and Jojen was always in awe of it. This was something completely different though, this wasn't just Jojen sitting in a room while Bran practised. This was Jojen sitting in a crowded performance hall while Bran played in the largest classical music recital to come to West Rose in nearly fifty years. Jojen could hardly contain his emotions.

Bran and Jojen had begun dating just a few weeks earlier, although Jojen had liked Bran for years. They hadn't told either of their families yet for fear of the reaction. Jojen wanted to believe that they'd be open minded and accepting- they certainly had been when Jojen had come yet nearly two years prior- but you could never be sure. The relationships was still new to them and both had decided to see where it led before facing any possible drama. The only person who knew was Arya- and that was because she's caught them kissing.

Jojen watched Bran play the particular hard Bach piece that he'd been so nervous about with his usual ease. Bran had been on edge for about a good week before breaking down and telling Jojen that he wanted to drop out of the recital. It had taken many hours of talking, cuddling and- yes- kissing to convince Bran that he just had a touch of stage fright and was sure to be brilliant.

And he was brilliant, Jojen could barely keep the tears from his eyes. He felt as though he'd never been so in love with Bran Stark as he was in this moment and it was becoming impossible not to let it show. Hell, maybe he wanted to let it show. Jojen was in love with ran and would be until the day he died. He didn't want to hide it anymore. It wasn't going to go away- not for him and he hoped not for Bran either.

xxx

As soon as the recital was over, the Starks and Reeds made their way backstage to collect Bran. At the first sight of him, Jojen's heart smashed against his chest and his breath caught in his throat. Bran looked amazing in his simple black suit and tie that showed off the length of his legs and auburn hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He wasn't entirely comfortable, Jojen could tell by the way he fidgeted with his tie, but a bright smile was spread across his face.

As though he could feel the presence of his family, Bran looked up and his smile grew twice the size. He made an excited noise and bounced across the room- directly at Jojen, flinging his arms around his neck.

_Not exactly subtle, Bran_ Jojen thought to himself as he hugged back fiercely. He tried to pour everything he was feeling into the embrace. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough.

"I did it, Jojen!" Bran cried excitedly into Jojen's ear, nails digging into Jojen's shoulders. It seemed as though Jojen wasn't the only one trying to convey what words couldn’t be said at this moment.

"I knew you would." Jojen said back, a huge sense of pride in Bran rushing through so hard and fast it winded him slightly.

Bran pulled away then and Jojen's heart cried out for him- it wasn't fair. Bran didn't move far, hands still rested on Jojen's shoulders, eyes bright and cheeks flushed. The urge to kiss Bran came on so fast that it took Jojen a moment to remember to breathe. He had to do it, he had to, he couldn't hide anymore. And maybe everything would fall to shit and maybe Bran would hate him for this but Jojen would deal with that if it should happen. All that mattered now was Bran, and how madly in love with him Jojen was.

Jojen leaned in before he could lose his nerve and kissed him. Bran let out a surprised gasp against Jojen's lips but rather than pull away- as Jojen had half expected him to do- he clenched his fists on Jojen's shirt and pushed himself closer to his (no longer) secret boyfriend.

Meera let out an excited gasp and reached out to clutch Arya's arm while Catelyn blinked in surprise. Jon burst out laughing and had to smoother the noise with the back of his hand.

When Jojen pulled away, he looked closely at Bran's face. He saw surprise, and anger, and fear- lots of fear- but he also saw love. Bran still loved him. "I'm so sorry." Jojen whispered, feeling tears springing into his eyes.

Bran shook his head slightly, biting his lip. "Don't be sorry. I think it's about time anyway." He took Jojen's hand and turned them so they were both facing their families. The reactions they got weren't quite what they'd been expecting; Sansa was smiling sweetly, Meera was clinging to Arya's arm, Howland and Ned were exchanging knowing smirks and it looked very much like Robb was slipping Jon a wad of cash. Only Catelyn seemed to hold any surprise but her eyes were warm and soft.

"Well." Mrs Reed clapped her hands. "What do you guys say to we all get some ice cream?" The Starks and Reeds all cheered but Jojen and Bran just stared, dumbfounded.

"Best start thinking of what flavour you want now Bran." Arya said with a smirk and wink. "Don't want to be there all night." Jojen let out a small giggle and Bran squeezed his hand.

Their families filed out quickly after that and the two boys were left mostly alone. Bran turned to face Jojen, still holding his hand, shaking his head in disbelief.

"That was surprisingly easy." Bran said slowly, eyes narrowing. Jojen laughed, dropping Bran's hand and pulling him close. Bran returned the hug gratefully, sighing happily.

"Maybe it shouldn't be so surprising." Jojen said, running his fingers along the edge of Bran's spine the way he knew the boy loved. "Maybe we got all worked up over nothing. Our families have always been opened minded before." Bran hummed and nosed at Jojen's neck.

"Why did you do it, though?" Bran asked, glancing up at him. He didn't seem angry, just curious.

"Because I'm in love with you." Jojen replied instantly. "I didn't want to hide that anymore."

Bran pulled away from Jojen just enough to look him in the eyes. Blue met green, both a little teary. "I love you. Fuck, I love you so much."

Jojen cupped Bran's cheek with one hand and brought their lips together once more. This kiss was longer, sweeter and less nerve racking. Suddenly Jojen let out a laugh against Bran's lips.

"I'm distracting you from thinking about what ice cream flavour you want." Jojen pulled away so that their foreheads were resting together.

Bran whined and tightened his hold around Jojen. "I want chocolate."

"No you don't."

"No I don't."


End file.
